cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brigade
50 |totalstrength = 2,140,993 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 42,820 |totalnukes = 537 |score = 7.94 }} The Brigade ( ) or "BRIG" was formed on the 4th July 2007. This is a sovereign alliance that was formed from the lasting friendships that had withstood the disbandment of the Viridian Entente. The members of The Brigade work together to achieve the status of an elite military alliance of composed of close Cybernation friends. The new members and younger nations are constantly aided to build up their infrastructure and helped along by other nations to make their nation as efficient as possible. A complex system of bankers and guides make The Brigade's new recruits some of the best looked after in Planet Bob. Less active members are also cared for, with a weekly newsletter delivered on Sundays. Camaraderie is important, and The Brigade has many forum topics devoted to spam, including the famous Mudroom. A laid back alliance, The Brigade takes hostilities seriously, and will not let its members or allies be pushed around. Third Charter of the Brigade, revised 15th April 2008 Preface We, warriors, of the Cyberverse, in order to establish a world of safety, civility, and strength, to perfect the art of war, and to ensure that justice based on law rules, do hereby unite as The Brigade. Article I – The Establishment and the Law Section 1 The Brigade shall be comprised of nations from all color trading spheres, giving no preference to one over another. All nations of The Brigade, be they leader or follower, are soldiers of it and are expected to fight with it. Section 2 The Law of the alliance shall be comprised of the Charter and the Codex. The Law shall always be the final word, subject to circumvention by no one, leader or follower. *a) The Charter shall establish the structure and ensure the rights of The Brigade and be subject to change only when absolutely necessary as determined by the soldiers of The Brigade. The Charter is the supreme law of The Brigade; no soldier or edict can usurp its authority. *b) The Codex shall maintain all other laws and procedures for the daily and prolonged operation of The Brigade, subject to change as the Executors see fit, with the advice and the consent of the Judicial Council. Section 3 Any and all offices of authority not based within The Charter, or any structural establishment of the alliance in extension of The Charter, must be contained within the Codex. Article II – Branch of the Executor Section 1 The highest officials and powers of The Brigade, within the confines of the Charter and Codex, shall be distributed among the Executors: the Brigadier General, the Grand Emissary, and the Chief Commissioner. All Executors share equal and all-encompassing power, within the restraints and notations of the Charter and the Codex, but shall direct their focus on individual fields and objectives: *a) The Brigadier General is responsible for the organization and operation of all military affairs within The Brigade, as well as directing affairs during times of inter-alliance war. *b) The Grand Emissary is responsible for maintaining all foreign affairs of The Brigade, communicating with other alliances both in times of peace, war, and crisis. *c) The Chief Commissioner is tasked with the internal affairs of The Brigade, reviewing the performance and behavior of soldiers and prospective recruits, while ensuring a healthy level of growth and progress within the alliance as a whole. Section 2 The authority of the Executors resides over every aspect of The Brigade. However, in some situations the Executors must first gain the consent of the Judicial Council before implementing a decision. In addition to holding a vote among themselves, the advice and consent of the Judicial Council must be respected first when: *a) Introducing a new law or procedure into the Codex. *b) Appointing any officers within the Branch of the Executor. *c) Removing a soldier from The Brigade for reasons not outlined within the Charter or Codex. *d) Signing a treaty with another alliance or group of alliances. *e) Canceling a treaty with another alliance or group of alliances. *f) Declaring war when not obligated by a previously signed treaty. Section 3 With a unanimous vote among themselves, the Executors may declare a state of "great crisis" and temporarily suspend the rights of soldiers outlined in Article V of the Charter. The declared period will only end with a vote from the Executors or the unanimous vote of The Judicial Council. Section 4 Should the soldiers of The Brigade determine that an Executor is no longer fit for duty, Articles of Discharge may be brought up by a single member of the Judicial Council or another Executor, outlining the reasoning for the Executor-in-question's removal for the soldiers of The Brigade. After the Articles have been introduced, the soldiers of The Brigade shall have no less than forty-eight hours to vote whether or not the Executor should be removed. A two-thirds majority is necessary for the forced removal of the Executor from office. Section 5 In the event that a new Executor is needed for any reason, the Judicial Council shall appoint a replacement. New Executors must receive a unanimous vote from the Judicial Council before taking office. Article III – Branch of the Judicator Section 1 The Judicial Council, a group of three elected officers, shall serve as representatives of all soldiers within The Brigade, delivering their ideas, concerns, and so forth to the Executors, as well as acting as the primary check on Executor Power. Section 2 The Judicial Council cannot themselves introduce any legislation, nor do they have any power beyond restraining the Branch of the Executor. To this extent, the Council must vote on all issues brought forth to it by the Executors. Only with a majority vote of the Council can the Executors proceed with regard to issues outlined in Article II, Section 2. If the Council votes down outlined motions, then the Executors are required to comply, under threat of discharge if they fail to do so. Section 3 Councilmen shall serve terms of three months once elected. The soldiers of The Brigade shall nominate and elect the Judicial Council directly. To run for the Council, a soldier must be nominated by any other soldier of The Brigade. Nominations shall take place over the forty-eight hours prior to Judicial Council Elections. At the end of this period, elections for office will begin with all nominees on the ballot and last another forty-eight hours. A nominee must receive a simple majority to take office; if no nominee attains a majority vote by the end of the election, the leading two candidates will be voted on in a twenty-four hour, run-off election. Section 4 Should the soldiers of The Brigade feel that a Councilman is no longer fit for duty, Articles of discharge may be drafted by another Councilman or an Executor, outlining the reasoning for the Councilman’s removal. After the Articles have been introduced, the soldiers of The Brigade shall have no less than forty-eight hours to vote whether or not the Councilman should be removed. A two-thirds majority is necessary for the forced removal of the Councilman from office. Section 5 In the event that a new Councilman is needed for any reason between elections, the Executors shall appoint a soldier of The Brigade to fill the office until the end of the term. Article IV - Espionage Policy Section 1 The Brigade will not use spies against aligned nations, unless at wars or intra-alliance training. Any member found using spies against aligned nations are subject to reps, expulsion and/or possible military action. The action of one nation in The Brigade doesn’t abide with the rest. Section 2 Members of The Brigade hold the right to purchase as many spies as they see fit for security. Section 3 The use of spies against a Brigade nation will be considered an act of war and the attacking nation will be faced with possible ZI. Diplomacy may be attempted but the nation will be subject to offensive attacks from The Brigade. Article V – Rights of the Soldier Section 1 The right to free speech and expression in private forums. Speech in public forums is allowed; however, all public posts must show the highest levels of respect for other nations and alliances. Any member who makes any sort of inflammatory post or a post that differs from The Brigades official policies on a public forum will be immediately expelled from The Brigade. Section 2 The right to make war on nations unaligned or unprotected shall not be abridged. Section 3 The right to leave The Brigade at any time for any reason shall not be abridged. (Amended May 21, 2008) Amended 05/21/2008 - Article V Section 3 revised to read: A soldier is free to leave the Brigade at any time without penalty provided each of the following conditions are met: *1. A state of war or heightened alert does not exist. *2. The soldier has fulfilled any military or financial obligations imposed on them by The Brigade. *3. The soldier has not engaged in any acts of sabotage or espionage against The Brigade or its allies. *4. The soldier has formally announced their resignation in the appropriate section of this forum. In the event the above requirements are not met the Executors may, at their sole discretion, impose any penalty they deem proper upon the departing soldier, including demanding repayment of aid received within the period of 60 days prior to the date of their departure and reserving the right to wage war. Section 4 The right to exist on any color trading sphere shall not be abridged. Section 5 The right of spying on an unaligned nation shall not be abridged. Article VI – Expectations of the Soldier Section 1 All soldiers must have military experience; they must have fought in at least one war. Section 2 All soldiers must offer their forces and services when requested by the Executors. Should war come to The Brigade as a whole, all soldiers must fight. Section 3 All soldiers must remain dedicated and alert. Soldiers are expected to maintain active communications with other soldiers of The Brigade through both peace and war. Should a soldier become inactive without just cause, he is subject to removal from The Brigade. Should just cause for inactivity not surface until after a soldier’s removal, he may be reinstated into The Brigade and his removal annulled from the record. Section 4 All soldiers must be willing to offer their recorded experiences of their times at war. Article VII – Amendment of the Charter Section 1 Should the Executors deem it necessary to amend the Charter of The Brigade, he shall present the proposed amendment to the Judicial Council. If the Judicial Council offers a unanimous vote in support of the proposed amendment, it will proceed to be voted on by the soldiers of The Brigade. An amendment must attain a two-thirds vote by the soldiers of the Brigade to become a part of the Charter. Section 2 Should the soldiers of the Brigade deem it necessary to amend the Charter of the Brigade, they shall present the proposed amendment to the Judicial Council. If the Judicial Council offers a unanimous vote in support of the proposed amendment it will proceed to be voted on by the Executors of the Brigade. An amendment must attain a two-thirds vote by the Executors of the Brigade to become a part of the Charter. Section 3 Amendments will be listed separately of the Charter’s primary text, so as to maintain a clear record and document of changes to the Charter over time. Signed, *Brigadier General: Xander_Don *Chief Commissioner: Ecthelion *Grand Emissary: Segovia *Judicial Council: *Zero! *Adrian_Lacroix *The Doctor Foreign Relations Active Treaties Ugraded and Void Treaties History Brigade started out being an idea in the brain of it's creator Jaguar Warrior who gathered together a group of friends he had made during his time in the Viridian Entente. These members became part of a founding group that grew into a massive of friends who came together from several alliances. Even though the majority of the members came from VE and their nations were heavily damaged when VE was destroyed all the founders came together regardless what state their nation was in and created the Brigade. Almost immediately after the Brigade was founded, it found itself in trouble. Most of the members that joined where old VE members and were still on the green team. GGA didn't like this and after a strong warning from Bilrow, GGA's leader, these members where forced to switch to a different team colour. Soon after the GGA event, the Brigade settled down in the groove of growing in peace. Anyone who was paying attention to the alliance would have noticed the NS of the Brigade was growing at an amazing rate. As it turned out, someone on Planet Bob took notice of The Brigade. NpO, one of the largest and strongest alliances on Planet Bob, liked what they saw, and soon after, the Brigade was a protectorate of NpO. After the VE disbandment, a few alliances formed from VE members (Royal Dominion, The Brigade, and the Directorate). These alliances had different idea's about how they wanted to run their respective alliances. As a sign of good faith talks started up about a merger between the 3. These talks didn't go anywhere but Brigade did sign the BONG treaty with with the other two alliances. Before long, Ardus and Egore approached the Brigade about recreating the VE. They wanted all the splinter-VE alliances to merge into the new VE. Many of members in Brig liked the idea and many wanted us to stay as the Brigade and just sign a treaty with the VE. This decision though was put on hold since another war was on the horizon. Soon after the Brigade was made a protectorate of NpO, the next great war was on the horizon. Great War IV saw its beginings when Genmay, a member of the Unjust Pact, declared war on the Brotherhood, a protectorate of NpO. Then the lines were drawn the Unjust Pact, or UJP, against a large group of alliances know as the Justice League. The Brigade (being a protectorate of NpO) was on the Justice League side of the war. The Brigade officially entered the war on 11 September 07, and its first target was an alliance called the Golden Sabers. The Golden Sabers had most their nations in peace mode so Brigade members had a hard time finding targets to attack, but those who managed to find targets, showed how good The Brigade was at fighting wars. With the war in full swing Brigade continued the talks with VE about the merger. Once put to a vote Brigade agreed to merge into the newly created VE if they allowed a couple of Brigade's government members a seat in the new VE goverment. These requests were shot down, so the merger never happened. Both parties left the talks disappointed. Despite the failed talks, the Brigade fought alongside the VE in the UJW against the Golden Sabers and BAPS. It was the members first war as the Brigade (though 90% of the founders were veterans from GWII and GWIII) the alliance fared very well. The Golden Sabers were good, honorable nations but they were soon knocked out of the war and the Brigade was looking for a new target. BAPS was next on its list because a few of their nations had hit some Brigade members. The attack that Brigade launched on BAPS was fast and extremely destructive, helping knock them out of the war. Soon after, the war ended with all parties in the UJP surrendering. After UJW, Brigade concentrated on internal and foreign affairs and signed a treaty with the GGA after many heated debates. The reasoning for signing was because Brigade felt it needed to move on and not dwell in the past. The VE approached Brigade quite a few times about a merger and very time the talks went no where. The feelings between our alliances became a bit bitter due to hard-headedness and refusal to compromise. The situation between the two alliances exploded when one of brigades former members got into an argument with a current Brig member.The situation escalated into the VE issuing Brigade an ultimatum. After a heated couple of days the situation was resolved and the Brigade and VE decided to cut relations completely in hopes that the anger they both felt towards each other would subside. Brigade soon found itself in war again. Brigade was requested to help stop a large alliance who had been doing lots of tech raids against a series of smaller alliances. This alliance was called the Cartel. Brigade came to the call to stop the raids and attacked the Cartel. After a short war Brigade defeated the Cartel. With that war behind Brigade it went back to peace and continued to build it's members up. The world of Cybernations is a harsh place and soon NpO found itself in trouble. NpO found itself in a losing war and was soon forced to surrender. As such, the NpO lost it's ties with many alliances it was allied to, including the Brigade. An alliance called Sparta had long been on friendly terms with Brigade. Due to this friendship, Sparta agreed to sign a PIAT with Brigade, which was later upgraded to a MDP, and then a MADP. After forming a bond with Sparta, the Brigade soon joined the black alliance block called NOIR, which it still remains a member of to this day. Not to long after signing the treaties with Sparta and NOIR a war broke. This war which later became the Karma war was to become one Brigade's toughest fights. Brigade entered the war by striking at the alliance named, The Order Of Light(TOOL). The attack was fast and very destructive to TOOL and Brigade found itself soon out of targets. But while Brigade was fighting TOOL another alliance waiting to enter the fight. While most of Brigade's members waited for targets or started rebuilding after fighting members of TOOL Brigade was attacked The alliance, Fear none Kill all(FnKa). The attack was expected with many warnings given to the members, but when the attack started the largest members of FnKa stayed in peace mode so while Brigade had a commandingly number of larger nations over FnKa, FnKa had many more smaller nations. This uneven ratio found brigade's new members and smaller nations overwhelmed. Even though the war raging on both fronts the smaller nations of Brigade dug in and held their ground while the large nations sent out massive amounts of aid to help their smaller alliance members fighting. After a short but intense war Brigade and Sparta found themselves victorious. Peace lasted for some time, but it never lasts forever and again Brigade found itself in another war. When answering another call from NOIR and Sparta, the Brigade entered what is later called the Bipolar War to help support Sparta's attacks on the alliances of Legion and The Order of the Paradox(TOP). Again the larger parts members of Brigade found themselves in a separate part of the war then the smaller members of the alliance. The larger nations found themselves fighting TOP, an alliance that was well stocked with Nukes and lots of tech. This was the strongest alliance Brigade had fought to date, and many nations received a lot of damage. On the other side of the war the smaller members of Brigade fought against Legion where they had a much easier time compared to their larger brothers who were trading nukes with members of TOP. The members of both TOP and legion fought very well, but in the end Brigade came out ahead and soon retired from the war to help rebuild it's nations. Brigade then entered a stage of economic growth and war rebuilding which it remains in to this day... On March 13, 2011 the Brigade was merged into Sparta... Category:The Brigade